


One of Those Days

by LadyMadrigal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMadrigal/pseuds/LadyMadrigal
Summary: Just a very short ficlet inspired by some rather dark artwork of Crowley breaking down in tears over his inability to roll sushi.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	One of Those Days

It might have been the Christmas season, but Crowley really wasn’t feeling very festive. In fact, he was currently in a heap on the floor of Aziraphale’s bookshop, trying not to sob out loud.

He’d just made the horrible mistake of trying to decorate the bookshop and make homemade sushi while Aziraphale was out, intending to surprise his angel when he returned. It probably would have been catastrophic enough if he’d actually known what he was doing. He’d spent most of the afternoon hanging up lights, daisy-chaining them together around the banisters and railings, along the tops of the shelves and around the windows. He’d even hung garland everywhere he couldn’t put lights. Everything was perfect – or so he thought.

“Watch this!” he’d said to Paradox, one of Maddy Baker’s six cats, plugging the long chain of lights in with a flourish. “Won’t Aziraphale be surprised when…”

That was when the main breaker blew, plunging the bookshop into darkness. And Crowley had no idea where the breaker box was. It had never been an issue – until now. And wouldn’t have been if he hadn’t made such a mess of things. Just like always. He couldn’t get anything right. He’d fallen, he’d lost the Antichrist, he’d tried so hard to be the best boyfriend ever, but at this point he really had no idea what Aziraphale saw in him or why he even put up with him in the first place. And he’d wanted to surprise him, wanted to make their first Christmas as a couple something completely amazing.

And let’s not even get into the catastrophic failure of his attempted sushi roll. It had seemingly held together, but self-destructed when he tried to cut it. 

All he’d wanted was to make his angel happy. But he’d screwed everything up and now Aziraphale was going to be angry with him and well – he deserved it. What he didn’t deserve was Aziraphale. His beautiful, sweet, round, occasionally badass angel. _He’s going to leave me over this and I totally deserve it…_

Which was why he was now crying on the floor of the bookshop.  
~*~  
Aziraphale returned just as night was falling. He was surprised to find the lights off. He located the switch nearest the door, finding it on, to his surprise. _That’s odd._ He looked around, started to make his way to the little sofa – and stumbled over Crowley, who, curled up and crying without making a sound, hadn’t heard him come in. 

“Crowley? Are you all right?” He sat down with him. 

“I’m sorry, it’s all my fault. Please don’t leave me,” Crowley sniffled, not looking up. 

“What’s all your fault, dearest?” Aziraphale hugged him. 

“Everything…” Crowley sobbed. “I think I ruined everything…”

Aziraphale started to lean back against the wall, still holding Crowley, but flinched when the plug for the lights that had doomed the breaker jabbed into the small of his back. He looked around, pulled it out – and realized what Crowley must have done. 

“Dearest, how many strings did you plug in?” he said. 

“I don’t know. I lost count after twenty,” Crowley sniffled. “I wanted to surprise you.”

Aziraphale couldn’t keep from laughing. “And you succeeded beyond your wildest dreams. Silly old serpent.” He kissed the top of Crowley’s head. As he pulled his dark love closer, he disturbed the lights Crowley had so precariously hung, starting a chain reaction that ended with them both buried in a fall of lights and garland. 

“What the…?” Aziraphale picked up a string of icicle lights intertwined with silver garland. 

Crowley was sobbing harder. 

“Love, don’t cry.” Aziraphale hugged him tighter. “It’s not anything to be upset about. I’ll reset the breaker and everything will be fine. Okay?” He got up, pulled Crowley to his feet and led him to the little sofa. “Wait here, darling. Okay?”

Crowley nodded, curling up with his hands over his face. A moment later, the lights came back on. 

“Dear, this would have looked simply amazing if it had worked.” Now Aziraphale could see the extent of Crowley’s failed attempt at decorating. “You’re so sweet to have done all this.” He kissed the top of Crowley’s head, then went back to peek in the refrigerator, hoping there might be…

“Crowley, you dear old serpent, you!” Before Crowley could really react, Aziraphale had him back in his arms, kissing him. “You made sushi! I didn’t know you knew how to do that.”

“I don’t. It came all apart. I totally ruined it,” Crowley said miserably.

“So? We’ll re-roll it.” Aziraphale hugged him tighter. “See? This is why I love you so much, dearest.”

“What do you mean? I screw everything up,” Crowley sniffled. 

“No you don’t. And even when you do, you were still trying to make me happy. And you do. And I love you so very much, my dearest.” 

“Oh angel…” Crowley snuggled into his arms. “You’re too good to me. I love you so much.”

Aziraphale held something green over their heads. “Look up.”

Crowley did. “Angel, that’s parsley. Not mistletoe.”

Aziraphale kissed him anyway. “It seems to work just fine for me.” He hugged Crowley tighter. “We’ll put the lights up tomorrow, my love. Okay? Now come on. I want to try your wonderful sushi.” 

“In a minute. Just hold me now, please?” Crowley looked up. 

Aziraphale kissed him again. “All you want, my love. All you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not with Christmas lights, but I once blew out the breaker in a small office building (actually an old farmhouse) testing out three large coffeepots. My boss was NOT happy with me. (Never mind that she told me to test them in the first place!) It wasn't my fault that the building was wired in 1926.


End file.
